Masao Den
is of Battle Fever J. He is a former National Defense Ministry officer. Biography Battle Fever He is good at judo and karate. He is armed with a spear. He does a kung fu dance. Turboranger .]] Masao and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Battle Japan is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger and Spade Ace to his successors from DenziRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Den fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Battle Japan powers are later utilised by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to the 34 Super Sentai, it is assumed Masao and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Masao, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting the Dai-Shocker footsoldiers, the chaps and shocker combatman. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Masao Den/Battle Japan: A leader who possesses a genius-like intellect. A spear specialist. He fights using a Kung-Fu dance that is made up of karate and kung-fu. Stage Show appearances Battle Fever J Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, and arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, , , , and Doreamon arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Denziman are seen fighting Vader Clan, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, , , , , and arrive to assist the Denziman. Battle Japan Mecha *Battle Shark (shared with Cossack, France, Kenya, and America) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Cossack, France, Kenya, and America) Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Spear Design Battle Japan wears a white suit with a red stripe that runs along the side around his arms and legs. His gloves and boots are both red in color accentuated with a white scarf. He wears a red belt with a metal buckle and the letter "J" on it, which stands for "Japan". A shield on his chest possesses the "Hinomaru", a red circle which represents the sun on the Japanese flag; this also represents the number "1" in representing the team. His mask is red completely covering most of his face with sculpted hair outside two "eyes" which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and Battle Fever. Beneath the red mask is a semi-circle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Ranger Key The is Masao Den's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Battle Japan Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Battle Japan. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to use the Penta Force cannon to defeat the Combined Combatant. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to fight against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They finally finished off a group of Ugatz with the Penta Force boomerang. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever in their fight against Action Commander Bibaboo. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Decade who had transformed into Kamen Rider Hibiki. The Battle Fever keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Battle Fever keys were defeated by Gokai Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Masao received his key and became Battle Japan once more. Red Spirit As the third Red, Battle Japan's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Masao Den is portrayed by Hironori Tanioka. As Battle Japan, his suit actor was Kazuo Nibori. Notes , the then current Red, in a stage show commercial aired during Dairanger.]] *Until Kakuranger, Masao was technically the first Super Sentai Red, as the first two Super Sentai series, Gorenger and JAKQ, were not officially part of the Super Sentai series until Toei included them when Ohranger was announced. Akarenger of Gorenger is now the first Red. External links *Battle Japan at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Battle Japan at the Dice-O Wiki